


I Carry Your Heart

by Writtenonmybody



Series: What Happens Next [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Relationship Issues, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Poe became used to sleeping one arm protectively cradling each of them as they clung to him, their hands clasped with each other right over his heart.*Rey stared off into the distance...“I might not be the best judge. But whether it is a single moment or a lifetime, whatever time you can have with the person you love, you should take it.”*“I want to meet your Father.”Poe’s eyebrows shot up. “Was that what last night was about?”“No,” Finn grinned deliciously. “Last night was about me loving you.”Forever echoed in Finn’s mind though he didn’t say it.**You’re probably not what my Father’s expecting...He doesn’t know we’re coming...And, we haven’t seen each other in years.”*“What do you mean?” Jess said tightly.Oh come on, Jess. I invented the jacket move.”
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Chewbacca & Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Finn & Jessika Pava, Finn & Rose Tico, Jessika Pava & Rey, Kes Dameron & Finn, Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Jessika Pava/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, R2-D2 & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: What Happens Next [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120826
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucky

Many people decided to stay to continue to be part of the Resistance. They still called it that but now that the Final Order was defeated, it was Resistance to The Rebirth of Tyranny. Not everyone in the newly formed Galactic Senate liked it. Some people said they were a rogue army, an unchecked police force, that should be shut down. But then there would be another criminal brought in, another lost child found, and those voices were softened. It was still early so people were still grateful, especially those in the Inner Rim where the First Order had been strongest and on the planets nearest Kijimi and the Hosnian system. 

The old Resistance fighters treated Rey as they always had, still seeing her as the powerful yet disarmingly kind person she was. Others were in awe or afraid. 

“Skywalker,” they’d whisper when Rey passed. 

Finn and Poe were glowing now that they were finally an official item. Poe kept dragging Finn into supply closets and unused corridors. It was obvious to everyone they were in love, but since Rey continued to live with them and their bond was so tight, the rumors of what their relationship was to each other continued as well. Poe took it as a great compliment, and if it were possible, was even more cocky. Finn and Rey could care less. Sometimes people would ask BB8 and he’d beep something along the lines of ‘my master’s business is my master’s business.’

Finn and Rey had nightmares on a regular basis. Sometimes it was just tossing and turning, and Poe would soothe them cooing “You’re safe. You’re here, where you belong.” 

Sometimes Finn would scream out in terror, “I won’t be reconditioned!” 

Poe would hold him, “It’s a dream. Phasma’s dead. I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone take you.” 

Finn would moan in a way that broke Poe’s heart every time.

Rey’s dreams were different. She dreamt of Ben’s smile and woke sobbing. She dreamt of the Resistance ships crashing into the waves of Exegol with the sound of Palpatine’s luring laughter, and she woke screaming, “I can’t save you.” 

Poe stroked her hair reminding her, “You saved us. Rey, you saved all of us. We’re home.”

Poe became used to sleeping one arm protectively cradling each of them as they clung to him, their hands clasped with each other right over his heart. Their nightmares slipped away the moment the three touched.

*

One day when the three were alone, Finn said to Rey, “You might want to be with someone – else – one day.” 

Rey didn’t answer.

Poe saw her receding into herself so he chirped, “Not likely.”

It amazed Rey that Poe, of all people, after what Kylo had done to him, would be so understanding. 

Finn, who was always overprotectively trying to fix things for Rey snapped with a trace of annoyance, “Why not?”

“Some love never dies,” Poe murmured gazing at Finn. 

Finn’s heart melted away. Poe was in love with him. Poe’s love for him would never die. 

“Besides- ” Poe added. 

“I have you boys,” Rey shone.

‘How did I ever get this lucky’ rang out in all three of their thoughts, like one low tone that would echo out into the galaxy infinite.


	2. The War's Over

Finn had decided to propose to Poe at the medal ceremony on Yavin 4, Poe’s home moon. He had found an artist who had woven together metal from Poe’s ship, leather from Finn’s jacket, and a stone from one of Leia’s rings. Finn would propose on the eve of the ceremony so that when they accepted their medals as co-generals, they would be accepting them as betrothed. 

Hopefully at least.

There was the possibility Poe would say no, and they would be accepting medals with broken hearts and fractured friendships. But Poe had said some love doesn’t ever die. Surely that was their love.

With three weeks to go, the artist had it finished. The ring was perfect and Finn was jumping out of his skin with nerves. How was he ever going to survive three weeks? He was going to have to tell someone. Just as he was pondering this, he ran into Rose, literally, bobbing like a heated molecule.

Rose had accepted that Finn didn’t feel about her the way she felt about him. She had known it when she kissed him on Crait. Finn had been tender but not responsive. Rose had hoped he might return her feelings when Finn had been so attentive during her recovery. Plus, Finn blushed every time the kiss was brought up. Eventually Rose realized Finn blushed because it was his first kiss, and he was attentive because that is the kind of loyal caring friend Finn is. No matter what, after all they had been through together Rose treasured their friendship. 

“What’s up with you?” Rose laughed.

“I have a secret!” 

“Well, share then, I can keep it.” 

Finn glanced furtively around and showed her the ring.

“You’re going to ask – “

“Poe to marry me!” Finn finished.

Rose hadn’t expected that. Now it was obvious that Finn was head over heels in love with Poe, but still they hadn’t been in an actual relationship very long. 

“Have you talked to Rey?” 

Rey was pragmatic, Rose thought. Rey will talk him out of it, or at least into waiting. 

“No, you’re the first person I’ve told!” Finn said brightly thinking it would please Rose. 

However she was clearly not enthused. 

“You don’t think I should.” Finn’s Force sensitivity had kicked in and he could sense her emotional disapproval. 

“It’s just – Finn, we’re – young,” Rose tried to explain.

“So I’m too young to make a commitment!”

“No, of course not, but you’ve never been in love. First loves are always more intense! And Poe’s older, he’s had more experience…” Rose trailed off.

“So you think he doesn’t love me as much as I love him?” 

“No, that’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Finn was mad now.

“I just mean, maybe you should have more experience with living your own life out of the Order before you settle down.”

“Do you know how many times Poe has almost died since I’ve known him?” 

Finn waited. 

Clearly this was not a rhetorical question. 

“No,” said Rose.

“12 times.”

Rose wasn’t sure what to say.

“Do you know how many times I’ve almost died?”

“No.”

“7 times.”

Faces of all the people they had lost rose in both their minds.

“I’m not going to wait to have all of what I want, who I want.”

“But the war’s over, Finn,” Rose entreated. “What if neither of you gets blown up or shot at ever again?”

“Then I will get to spend my entire life with the person I love.”

Despite herself, Rose was moved by the sweet romance of Finn’s words. 

“You should include that in the proposal,” she softened. 

Finn was delighted assuming that he had swayed her.

Then Rose added “You should still talk to Rey first.”

“Fine.”


	3. Take It

Rey went to find Poe. He was in the area where General Leia had lain before she had been absorbed into the Force. No one disturbed Poe here normally, and he liked to just sit here, as he had done at the foot of the Force tree that Luke had planted in his backyard. 

“Poe,” Rey said gently. 

Rey knew Poe came here to gather strength, clarity, and faith. Faith that he could continue to be the kind of leader the General believed he could when she named Poe her successor. One of the things that bonded Poe and Rey was that they were both – in different ways – Solo/Skywalker heirs.

“General,” she said more loudly.

She and Poe still bickered, often out of habit, but also keeping each other in check. This moment though Poe’s whole heart welcomed her in the love they shared. 

“I have to go to Tatooine.” Rey put a hand on Poe’s shoulder to soften the blow.

Exasperated, he said, “I can be ready in the morning.”

“No, I have to go alone.”

Rey sensed his distress, his frustration. On top of which, he knew that she would take Chewie as her co-pilot, so alone really meant without him and Finn.

“We need you here. You’re the best fighter we have.”

“The war’s over,” she reminded him.

“There’s still work to do,” he reminded her.

“This is something I have to do. I’ll meet you on Yavin 4.”

Poe sighed deeply. The mention of home stirred up so many conflicting emotions. He’d argued for having the medal ceremony at Ajan Kloss but it was remote and didn’t have the infrastructure. 

“BB-8’s going with you,” Poe acquiesced. 

Rey stood up purposefully, and Poe grumbled. “You’re going right now, aren’t you.” It was complaint, not question.

“Once I finish all the repairs on the Falcon.”

Rey started to leave, and then paused gazing at him. “Poe, you’ve already committed. So don’t postpone your happiness just because there’s still work to do.”

*

Finn found Rey in the Millenium Falcon doing repairs on the ship. Somehow, despite it's constant need for repair the Falcon still managed to be the fastest ship in the Galaxy. 

“Oh good, you’ve arrived,” Rey said as if she had called him. Perhaps she had, for that matter. 

They sat down together on the hull of the ship. 

“I have to go to Tatooine.”

“Okay,” Finn sighed. “I can be ready in the morning.”

“No, I have to go alone,” Rey insisted.

“Sure, alone with friends.” 

Rey leaned companionably on Finn’s shoulder remembering Passana. 

“No,” Rey said gently. “It’s nothing dangerous. I just have something I need to do for Luke and Leia, for the Skywalkers.”

“For yourself then,” Finn urged.

Rey still hadn’t claimed the name though it was whispered after her wherever she went, in reference to her as the Heir of Skywalker, and in deference to the old Jedi, and the new Jedi.

That was part of why she was going. To see if she could claim that name, and all that it meant. 

“I’ll meet you on Yavin 4 for the ceremony,” she insisted. “Though I’d rather skip that part.” 

Rey didn’t like being in the spotlight, even just partially. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Poe will soak up most of the attention.” Finn rolled his eyes fondly. “You should tell him you’re going.”

“I already have.”

Finn raised his eyebrows. Usually she spoke to Finn first. 

“He’s sending BB8 with you,” Finn knew.

“He’s sending BB8 with me,” Rey confirmed. “And Chewie will be my co-pilot.” 

Finn nodded approvingly. Not that she needed it. Finn sighed. Sometimes it was irritating how self-sufficient she was.

“You’ll have enough on your hands just taking care of Poe,” Rey teased though she was quite serious. 

“About that…” Finn trailed off.

Rey waited knowing what was coming. 

Finn was more hesitant after Rose’s reaction. Not to mention he was still working on naming his more vulnerable feelings, one of the many reasons Poe’s open affection was so good for him.

“I was thinking of asking him to marry me.” 

“I’ll need to find another place to bunk,” Rey said matter-of-factly.

“What?! Of course you won’t!”

Rey giggled like the young girl she had never been able to be. “You should talk to your husband first.” 

A warm glow spread through Finn. Rey approved, and she believed Poe would say yes. 

“Are you kidding me? You know he gets ridiculously dramatic every time you leave.” 

Finn changed the tone and timber of his voice to a spot-on imitation of Poe. “‘She’s not here. She left us.’” Then he smiled fondly, returning to his own voice. “Who would have thought Poe Dameron had abandonment issues?” 

“Just like you and me. Binds us together.”

“Yes, and the Force,” Finn said solemnly trying to reach out with his feelings. 

Rey laughed, “We’ll work on it more when I get back.”

Finn nodded, both nervous and excited. 

Remembering Rose’s caution, Finn asked, “You don’t think I should wait?”

Rey stared off into the distance for a long time, considering. Finally, she answered honestly. 

“I might not be the best judge. But whether it is a single moment or a lifetime, whatever time you can have with the person you love, you should take it.”


	4. Bodies on Fire

The new (new) Galactic Senate had decided to hold the medals ceremony on Yavin 4 because the close of this war was in many ways the true close of the old war. Palpatine was finally, finally confined to death and decay. Yavin 4 was legendary. The Rebel base from the Old War had been there. Temple ruins were there. Memorials to the old battles, the old heroes, were everywhere. And of course, it was where Poe grew up.

Finn had been peppering Poe with questions about his childhood to which Poe had short answers or no answer at all. Poe told great stories about the exploits of Leia and the old war, but he hardly talked about his parents. Finn knew they had met, married, and fought in the war, but not much else. 

One night Finn was at the Cantina with Jessika Pava. Poe had been her mentor and Commander as a pilot in the Black Squadron. She followed him into the Resistance as he became her General, and now her friend. Jess was one of the people who knew Poe the longest. Together they had shared a lot of triumphs, and a lot of losses. She was a lot like Poe in fact; brash, cocky, intimate. Some people had been a little hesitant to completely trust Finn with his background as a stormtrooper, even with all the intel he provided from the very beginning. Not Jess. Jess had welcomed Finn immediately, with an unofficial initiation of Finn's first night getting drunk off his ass. 

“Jess, he hasn’t shared any stories about his parents."

“Yeah, family’s always complicated. He’ll get around to it,” Jess said downing a shot.

“You have to tell me something. We’re going to his homeworld, and I know nothing!” 

"Come on Finn, let's play sabaac."

"Please, Jess."

Finn pleaded prettily, and bought her another drink.

“Oh, all right, since it's you, just the basics. His Dad was a Pathfinder, and his Mom was one of the best pilots in the fleet. She flew with Luke Skywalker, even after the war. There were lots of victory babies born just after the war ended, but Poe was born right in the thick of the war. His parents went back to the battles and left him with his grandfather.”

“When did his father die?”

“What?” exclaimed Jess. “His father’s not dead. He still lives on Yavin 4 on their ranch.”

Finn recovered his surprise quickly. Many of the old war heroes, like Norra Wexley and Wedge Antilles, had rejoined the fight either when they were rebuilding after Crait or at the Battle of Exegol. Finn knew Poe’s Mom had died, and since Poe’s father wasn’t at the last battle Finn had assumed Poe’s father died too.

*

Finn had planned to ask Poe about his Dad directly, but Poe arrived home late and he looked haggard. Was it from gathering intel and planning the next mission, or from the thought of going home? 

Finn abandoned all his questions and kissed him hard, hungry, and long.

Poe was taken aback. 

Finn was usually shyer, waiting for his lead. Not tonight. 

Finn pressed his arousal fully against Poe pinning him lightly to the wall. His hands caressed Poe’s curls and then pulled his hair tight as he bit Poe’s bottom lip. That sweet lip that Poe always bit whenever he was holding back his desire, the desire to take every bit of clothing off Finn and touch every bit of Finn’s naked gorgeous body.

Poe cried out at the bite.

Finn pulled Poe’s shirt off in one motion pinning his arms up against the wall. Finn held them with one hand while the other found Poe’s exposed nipple. Fin continued to alternate – kiss, nibble, bite, tease, suck – from Poe’s lips to his neck, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder, the tip of his ears. Poe’s eyes were closed, his head back, whispering Finn’s name breathily until another bite on his nipple sent him past verbal expression.

Finn dropped Poe’s pants and drew his nails gently down Poe’s abs, pausing tantalizingly close on either side of Poe’s erect cock, down his inner thighs to his toes. Finn stepped back and Poe whimpered with the loss of pressure and heat, the loss of Finn’s body against his.

“I’m here, Baby,” Finn assured moving closer so his words reverberated in Poe’s ears without touching any part of his body. 

“You want me, Buddy?” Finn whispered. 

Poe whimpered again in response.

“You need me, Baby?”

Unable to speak or move, Poe’s eyes fluttered without opening, his whole body quivering with hunger, his cock leaking precum.

Finn took off his own clothes as he continued to coo throatily. 

“Are you mine? Are you all mine?” 

Finn grabbed Poe around the waist pulling their bodies together, grinding against him, and then pushing him roughly onto the bed. Poe choked in surprise, in delight, in desperation. 

Finn raked his nails again, this time harder along Poe’s inner calves, thursting Poe's thighs up, until Finn's fingers tangled in the curled hair at the base of Poe’s cock. Their precum fell backwards coating the sides of Poe’s erectness. Finn dragged his nails up Poe’s stomach and squeezed Poe’s nipples pulling them up towards him, rewarded with Poe’s arching body and screaming need.

Finn lowered his body atop Poe purposely rubbing his own erect cock along the side of Poe’s. Poe shivered as if caught nude in a snowstorm. Finn trailed his hands across both of their cocks gathering their wetness onto his own. Agonizingly slowly he spread Poe’s opening with his fingers, pushing his head at the door.

“Do you want me?” Finn cooed. 

“Do you want me inside of you?”

Poe was arching in answer making noises Finn had never heard. Finn had Poe's wrists pinned tight to the bed, but Finn held the rest of his own body just out of reach.

“You want all of me, flyboy - you want all of me - 

– deep – 

-inside – 

-you – “ 

With each of those words he pressed against Poe’s opening a little harder, a little further, still only barely entering. 

“Are you going to come? Are you going to come for me?”

Tears were streaming down Poe’s face. He was completely at Finn’s mercy. He thought he might be torn apart with his own desperation to have Finn fill him up, take him, take every part of him.

“Finnnnn, baaby, pleease,” he panted. “I neeeed – “

And before he could finish, Finn thrust himself inside, far, fast, and hard. Finn moved deeper and deeper, slamming into Poe's prostrate harder and faster, again and again. Poe crying out louder each time. Their bodies were on fire. Burning hotter melting into one another, they plummeted over the edge Finn coming deep in Poe, Poe coming on Finn, within and without, a river of lava and love riding high the ongoing cascading orgasms... 

Until they fell into sleep, entwined, exhausted, in ecstasy.


	5. Luck and Blood and Dreams

Poe awoke first. Neither had moved all night so their limbs were still wrapped around each other. Poe breathed in the smell of Finn. Finn's tight hair caught in the stubble on Poe’s cheek. Finn awoke then blissful brown eyes boring into the hazel depths of Poe’s.

“I want to meet your Father.” 

Poe’s eyebrows shot up. “Was that what last night was about?”

“No,” Finn grinned deliciously. “Last night was about me loving you.” 

Forever echoed in Finn’s mind though he didn’t say it.

“Last night was incredible,” Poe said.

Finn’s grin turned wicked. “I was good, wasn’t I?”

Poe laughed. Normally, that was the kind of thing he would say. 

“You were more than good.” Poe kissed the top of Finn’s head. “You’re going to have to be on top more often.” 

That had been the first time, and Finn wasn’t entirely sure he was up for that honestly. But last night was amazing, so maybe he was. Poe had sidetracked him and he focused back on target. 

“I want to go to Yavin 4 early. See where you grew up. Meet your Father.”

Poe didn’t respond. He didn’t want to go early. He didn’t want to see his Father. 

Yet the afterglow of their mind-blowing sex still surrounded them. And he loved Finn. Kriffing Force, he loved Finn so much it was terrifying. He was pretty sure he thought with a thrill of horror that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the man who had been so abused yet looked into him with complete trust. 

“All right, Baby, if it’s what you want.”

“You’re what I want.” 

Forever, Finn’s mind finished again, but he didn’t say it.

**

Poe put off leaving for Yavin 4 as long as he could find reasons to. Every night he was having nightmares. Finn dying. Finn hating him. Finn getting tired of him. Finn wanting someone else. Finn leaving. Poe couldn’t bring himself to share his dreams with the actual living Finn next to him. 

Instead he grew more distant each day. He avoided spending time with Finn, staying out late with Jess and Iolo planning and going over intel so late that each night Finn was in bed before he got there. He was so still at night that Finn wondered if he was sleeping. 

Poe was such a physical person. He had always been affectionate with Finn, long before they had ever revealed their feelings. He was always sitting close, thigh against thigh, always resting his arm on Finn’s shoulders, drawing him in, whispering in Finn’s ear to make him laugh. But he hadn’t touched Finn in days, not even a squeeze on the arm. 

Poe had promised Finn they would go. But each step closer to his father he took an emotional step away from Finn. Poe was charming and talkative around everyone else so they didn’t notice. Rey would have noticed, but she was away on Tatooine with Chewie and BB8.

Left you again, said a voice in Poe’s head as he thought of Rey. 

Coming back though, said another. 

Probably. Eventually. Maybe. 

Poe shook himself. He wasn’t a child. This was ridiculous. He just needed to get this over with, and life would go back to how it had been before. Poe absent-mindedly fingered his mother’s ring hanging on a chain around his neck. 

What if it didn’t. What if this was the end of this oasis carved out of luck and blood and dreams. Poe was self-aware enough to know that he could be that oasis’ destruction. But his self-protection was outstripping his sense, so every day he became more hooded. 

Finn was not used to Poe keeping things inside. Usually Poe’s thoughts and feelings came running out his mouth. When Poe was mad at Rey, he stormed. When he was worried about a mission, he strategized. When he missed Snap or Leia or Nien, he wept. 

In fact, upon reflection the only thing Finn had known Poe to keep silent about were his feelings for Finn, back before they won the war. Had Poe’s feelings changed? The thought was a light saber to Finn's heart, and Finn clutched the ring he had taken to carrying around with him.


	6. Landing

When they finally took off for Yavin 4, it was the first time that they had been alone and awake since Finn expressed the desire to come. Poe’s mind was swept back into his childhood. He could almost feel his mother’s hands guiding his on the throttle. The exhilaration carried him away and he coasted on the high, until he remembered Finn was there. He might not be force-sensitive but he could feel Finn's confusion and concern like a wet fog. 

Poe immediately launched into a 3PO-like recitation of Yavin 4’ history, economy, environment, none of which included personal facts. He kept this up until the moment he cut the engines and dropped out of the sky like a stone falling into a lake. The landing would have been entirely impossible for any pilot except Poe. It was really just a small clearing in the jungle. No space to taxi, no space for mistakes. 

Most of his life Poe had been confident he wouldn’t make any. Until the mutiny, until his actions caused the death of hundreds of people almost entirely destroying the Resistance. And sure, Finn, Rose, Connix, and others had been part of it but he had made the call. He was the leader. When no one answered the signal for help, he had almost lost all faith in both himself and the galaxy. Yet Leia still believed in him, and Finn still believed in him, and the Resistance had needed him to lead. And he had led them into victory, with Finn and Rey and everyone by his side. 

However, this was a whole different category of horror. He hadn’t seen his father in years. Drawing in the jungle air, the smell of his mother stole over him. Which of course was impossible since she’d been dead for 24 years. Nevertheless her smell – jet fuel, night jasmine, and stars – wrapped him in an embrace. 

“We haven’t done a landing like that in a while,” Finn groaned.

“But it was fun, wasn’t it?” Poe’s eyes twinkled roguishly.

“Where the kriff are we?” Finn groused, pulling himself out and dropping to the wet ground.

“Not far from my house.”

“Your Dad is still in the house you grew up in?”

“Yep. No changes.” 

There was a trace of anger in Poe’s voice that ran cold in Finn. Finn was beginning to question the wisdom of insisting on meeting Poe’s father. Maybe Poe wasn’t ready for that level of commitment. Maybe Poe wasn’t ready for marriage. Marriage wasn’t like romance. Romance was lust and dreams. Marriage was for better or worse; sex, but also just – staying, even if everything was bantha shit. 

Or at least Finn figured. What did he know? Poe was the one who had parents.

“So….” Poe broke into Finn’s thoughts as they beat a path through the jungle. “You should know that you’re probably not what my Father’s expecting.”

“What do you mean?” Finn asked.

Poe only shrugged.

“You don’t mean – he’s expecting a woman?”

“Not necessarily.”

“A pilot?”

“Not necessarily.”

“An ex-stormtrooper?”

Poe laughed. “That part might be an extra surprise.”

“Extra?” Finn was getting more nervous with every non-answer. 

“I’ve never brought anyone home.” 

Finn felt a surge of warmth and pride at that. He was the first. 

“Plus,” Poe added, “he doesn’t know we’re coming.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“No. And, we haven’t seen each other in years.” 

Before Finn could truly express his horror at this unexpected turn of events, a house sprang into view and Poe was banging on the door.

An older man with hair like Poe’s except silver opened the door with a shout. “My son? Are you a ghost??”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m not a ghost.”

Startling them both, Kes Dameron threw his arms around Finn. Finn gasped at the sudden unexpected affection. Kes was so strong and exuberant he lifted Finn right off the ground. 

“What’s your name son?”

“Finn,” he blinked in confusion.

“Ah, the co-General. Wonderful. Come in.”

Kes swept Finn inside without another glance at his actual son who followed behind mumbling to himself in a petulant tone. Seeing his father, healthy and robust and hugging Finn just made Poe angrier. After all the people Poe had lost, after Snap, Nien, Leia.

“Are you hungry?” Kes asked, still speaking directly to Finn.

“I could eat.” 

Finn could always eat.

Poe was staring around at the house. It actually did look different. He hadn’t expected that, and it added to his sense of disorientation.

“I’ll make you something,” Kes enthused.

Kes started chopping and stirring, and in no time the kitchen was smelling amazing. He was clearly a great cook, just like his son. Finn looked at Poe for some sort of direction but Poe was starting at the art on the walls, clearly a million miles away. Finn sat down while Kes cooked and chatted. He had that gift of constant conversation. Poe was disquietingly silent hovering in the open archway from the kitchen into the living room. The living room had been turned into a wood-working studio. Finished and unfinished pieces were stacked haphazardly about. His father was an artist?

Kes brought over plates of food for the three of them.

“Thanks so much, Mr. Dameron,” Finn said.

“Call me Kes, son. I’m just so grateful you’re here.” 

Finn was confused, and it was written all over his frank face. His face was an open book when someone took the time to look. And Poe’s father was looking telescopic. Finn had a flash of the time he had met Maz and she had climbed up on the table and peered at him through her giant lenses saying, ‘you have the eyes of someone who wants to run.’ Finn glanced over at Poe, who still hadn’t said anything or sat down.

“I’m happy to see my son,” Kes assured Finn. “And I know, you’re the reason he’s here. You wanted to meet me, right?”

Finn couldn’t think of a response.

“You must love my son.” 

Then Kes gaze moved to Poe whose back was still turned toward the wood pieces, and then he returned his warmth to Finn. “The surprising thing is that he brought you.” 

Finn felt lost in all the things he didn’t know about Poe. Clearly his father loved him. Why wouldn’t Poe come visit him? Poe sat down next to Finn but didn’t take his outstretched hand. Finn was beginning to think he had made a very big mistake.

Kes talked as if there were not tension, filling them in on his day-to-day life as a rancher and woodworker. Kes went on, and Finn couldn’t help but like him. He began a story about Poe as a child.

“Finn doesn’t want to hear about that…” Poe tried sullenly. 

But Finn cried, “Yes I do!” before he could stop himself. 

Kes happily obliged. Finn laughed so hard he snorted liquid out of his nose multiple times. Kes was charming, quick-witted, and jovial like Poe, or at least like Poe normally.

Poe tried not to listen to all the stories that his father was telling Finn but they pricked at him as if his childhood self were a sibling poking him. 

After dinner, Poe went outside and began chopping wood while Finn and Kes did dishes. 

“He’s always been helpful around the ranch,” Kes said fondly. “Even when he’s mad.” 

Finn wanted to ask why Poe was mad, but he knew it was Poe he needed to ask that question of, not Kes. Instead he soaked in more stories, stories about Poe, stories about Shara, stories about the Old War. Finn found himself sharing his own stories too, stories about Poe, stories about Rey, even stories about his life in the First Order. Kes was warm, open, and solid in a way that made Finn feel like the ground under his feet was steady. While Poe found machines to fix around the ranch, Finn and Kes spent the evening in the easy companionship of two men with a shared love.


End file.
